Three Leaf Clover
by FieryNoble
Summary: I'm a Hyuuga, I'm in the Akatsuki, and I was thrown out of my clan because of my eyes. Also, the Leader, Pein, has a crush on me and so does Itachi. Great, just great! ItaxOC. Set in Shippuden.


New story... Naruto now! Woohoo! Here goes nothing!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

**Infiltrate Konoha**

"Gentle Fist!" I screamed, knocking down one ANBU, only to have him stand up again and charge. I was up against freakin' five ANBU, and this was the last one since the took out the others. From the jutsu I just used, indeed I am a Hyuuga. A missing nin that is a Hyuuga, yes.

I have lavender eyes and dark brown hair, always put up into a ponytail. Why I became a missing nin? My eyes were a more clear, darker purple than a normal Hyuuga, so they looked like amethysts. I was kicked out just because of that.

In my fury, I left Konoha and some other Hyuuga followed me and taught me some moves of the Hyuuga Clan. I killed him later because he was a traitor to me, trying to kill me after I learned that he was trying to lead me back to Konoha.

I really miss my sister Hinata. She was so kind and nice and all that, but I left her. Hope she's alright. Neji? He can burn in hell for all I care, that little weenie always talking about fate and destiny.

Okay, back to reality.

"Rotation!" I yelled, knocking down the ANBU. They were here to destroy me. See, I've been an enemy to Konoha, or more like the Hyuuga Clan except for Hinata. I might've caused some serious injuries, but not TOO serious... maybe...

"Water Style: Piercing Rain!" The ANBU yelled, and at that moment, rain shot down from the sky in the form of knives. Friggin' KNIVES!

"Hamaion!" I screamed, punching the ground. See, this is why I'm special. I have a collection of spells that are so awesome! But I'll explain later. Now, focus on the little booger trying to kill me.

From where the Anbu was, three beams of light burst through the ground and shot toward him, only to have him jump away. Directing the light to the jumpy little guy, it swirled around him until he was left in tatters and burned all over. Withdrawing my katana, I held it at his neck.

"Ready to die, ANBU?" I hissed.

"Hyuuga Kioku, this is just the start. You will be destroyed," The ANBU hissed right back. At that point, I killed him.

Ah yes! My name is indeed Kioku Hyuuga. Kioku means 'Memory', in which my mother named me because she wanted me to be remembered forever in Konoha. Pfft, yeah, remembered as a killer and an S-Ranked Missing Nin... and a member of the Akatsuki.

Yes, I, Kioku Hyuuga, am a member of the Akatsuki. I have no partner, but sometimes I'll end up doing a mission with my best friend Konan. I am so awesome. I slipped on my Akatsuki robe that fell off while I was fighting and walked back to base, heading to Pein's office.

"Nagato-kun, I killed the ANBU near our base," I told the orange-head when I entered his office.

"Thank you, Kio-chan. You may leave," He replied, and I stepped out.

Why did I call the powerful, oh so mighty leader of the Akatsuki 'Nagato-kun'?

BECAUSE I AM GOD.

Kidding, kidding. When I first joined the Akatsuki, he grew... fond of me. A bit too much. Okay, so basically, he loved me. Me? Not so much.

I confessed that I didn't love him, and he got angry. Attacking me, yeah. Before he killed me though, he stopped, as if to control himself. After the incident, we decided to become friends, though he still showed he loves me.

Walking on, I walked right into a brick wall. Scratch that, an Itachi. Why did I have to walk right into HIM?

"Uchiha," I growled as a greeting.

"Hyuuga," He stated right back, and then we walked away from each other. Gosh, I hated him! All stuck up and all. When we were young, I was actually his best friend and vice versa. After he killed his clan, I had no where to go since I lived with him when I got kicked out of the clan.

Finally, I settled to traveling and training. I was pronounced dead when I went missing, but I was soon pronounced as an S-Ranked criminal when they found me killing a few people who were trying to kill me. Once, when I was being tracked down, I saw Hinata, Naruto, Neji, Kiba, and Shino trying to look for me.

I know them since, well, I was their friend, and I still am. Hopefully. Either way, one day I was asked to join the Akatsuki and I accepted. So here I am!

"Kioku."

I screamed at the voice as it whispered in my ear, and I spun around to see a startled Zetsu staring back at me.

"Oh, sorry Zet-kun, you scared me," I explained, rubbing my neck. He sighed.

"When will you stop with the nicknames? Anyways, Leader-sama told me has another mission for you. You and Itachi have to sneak into Konoha, pretending to be a married couple and kill someone by the name of Mamori Sukihishi, who's a kunoichi trying to track down the Akatsuki. She is a threat," Zetsu told me.

"A MARRIED COUPLE?"

"Shut up, Kioku! Don't shout! Anyways, it starts right now. Itachi has been told of this and you should start packing. Remember to disguise yourself," Zetsu said before going away. I walked back into my room to pack up, muttering along the way.

"Married couple... pshhh... why me?" I mumbled, packing up. Finally, I transformed.

"Transformation Jutsu!"

My long brown hair turned a sandy blonde held in a long side ponytail and my purple eyes changed to an electrifying blue. My clothing changed from the Akatsuki robe to a white shirt with long sleeves and the Yin and Yang sign on it and black trimmings. I wore black leggings, and had wrappings around my waist.

I walked out to the entrance to the Akatsuki to wait for Itachi, but I stopped a few steps away and deflected someone's kunai with my own. I spun around again to block a kick coming at me, only to see Itachi with his Sharingan activated.

"Uchiha! What do you think you're doing!" I hissed at the stoic Akatsuki member.

"You've intruded the Akatsuki base. I must destroy you," He simply replied. I then remembered my disguise.

"You idiot! It's Kioku, I just used a transformation jutsu!" I said, releasing the jutsu. His eyes widened before going back to it's normal size and he stood back. I put the jutsu back on and walked toward the entrance while he followed.

We walked for a few minutes without being attacked or anything. Itachi had transformed into a guy with brown hair and black eyes, though I could tell it was still him since he resembled himself.

"Eight Trigams Empty Palm!" I suddenly shouted, throwing my palm in the direction of the enemy. Three rogue ninjas were thrown into the air and landed with a thud. Charging, I drew a kunai and sliced one's throat. Itachi took care of the other, and I killed the last one. We both resumed walking.

We are so emotionless killers.

"We're here."

I looked up at Konoha's Gates and saw two guards looking at me.

"Identify yourself," One said.

"My name is Kitsune Maragashii, and this is my husband, Ichiro Maragashii. We would like to move here since I preferred a more friendly and warm place, though it is up to you if we are allowed here," I said with fake kindness. I was known for being an awesome liar.

"Of course. You may enter," The guard said. I gave him a smile and we both walked into Konoha.

"Let's rent a room in a hotel and think about the mission," I whispered into Itachi's ear, who nodded. I found a quaint little inn and asked for a room.

"May we have a room with two beds please?" I asked the old lady who smiled at me. She nodded, I paid the woman and she gave us the key to room 108. As I opened up the door, my smile vanished.

"Why does this room have only one bed?" I asked to the old lady who had lead us to our room.

"This is the only room we have left," and with that, the old lady hobbled away.

"You can take the bed," I told Itachi. I've never wanted anyone to ever be uncomfortable, even if it meant sleeping outside. He nodded, and I got a few extra blankets from the closet and a pillow to make a bed on the floor.

"I call shower!" I said before dashing into the bathroom. I released the Transformation Jutsu and stripped down before jumping into the shower. The warm water was so relaxing, and I used some shampoo in the shower. As soon as I was done, I grabbed a towel... only to notice I forgot to bring a nightgown and my undergarments.

I blushed a bright red as I thought about going out there with ITACHI IN THE ROOM with only a towel around me. I slowly creaked open the door and saw Itachi look up at me from the bed.

My face resembled a tomato.

"I-I-I f-forgot m-my pa-pajamas...," I stammered before grabbing my bag and slamming the bathroom door. Surprisingly, I saw Itachi's cheeks were a slight pink.

This is going to be a loooong night.


End file.
